


Eclipse

by Nigu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Camping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Love Confessions, Pokephilia, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigu/pseuds/Nigu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn is a Persian, that starts to feel something for her trainer, Ian.</p><p>This will have short chapters :l.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I’m Lynn, a Persian, and Ian is my trainer. He is 15 years old, he has dark brown hair and light brown eyes, and I’ve been with him since four years ago, when I was still a Meowth. He is very caring, and he likes to play the drums as a pastime.  
I’ve gone through so many battles with him, and I think his strategy is awesome. But I feel more relaxed on lazy days, especially weekends, when the only thing we do in the day is watch TV, go outside and play something, walk and eat. I like resting there with my belly facing up and then Ian starts petting me.

Some time ago we finished dining. I went into the room to see Ian on his bed wearing those pyjamas that make his rear stand out more, face down, playing a game in his tab. I think he looks cute wearing pyjamas.  
-No! Geez…-he chirps after losing in a level.  
-Hi- I say, cuddling on the bed.  
-Oh, hi, Lynn. What’s up?-.  
-Meh, I’m just lazy. Would you mind if I rest here?- deep inside I’m starting to develop feelings for him, and just want to be more time at his side.  
After a seemingly long time, which turned out to be only 15 minutes, he yawned putting the tab on the night stand.  
-We should go to sleep- he says.  
-OK, but can we watch TV first?-.  
-Sure thing-.  
The TV was still on when I nodded off.

Today, I woke up before Ian did. And that is not common. I looked at his face, his beautiful face, should I say. He is adorably snoring. I think I’ve watched him for too long, since I’m starting to blush. I’ll just climb to the roof to feel the warmth of the sun.  
Lying there, I realise. I do love him. Everytime I see him, I feel happy. But right then, I start to think. Should I confess? When should I confess? How will I do it? What should I say? Oh, what would he say?  
-Lynn?- I hear Ian’s voice. Oh Arceus, I was caught off guard by that.  
-Y-Yes?- I stutter.  
-Come have breakfast!- he says, as I get the scent of pancakes.  
-Coming!- I answer, getting off the roof.  
Once in, I sit down.  
-Mornin’- he puts a plate on the table.  
-Good morning- I say.


	2. A Quick Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have uploaded this yesterday, but there was power shortage. So it was a: giving you all a long chapter with a long wait; or b: uploading a short chapter (let's call it 'another bit') with a small hiatus in between both. I decided to go for the second one. A second chapter.

-There’s a great day awaiting, so we should start with something uplifting and delicious; like pancakes!- he stated eerily.

I took a piece and bit it. Suddenly, oh my Arceus! This is really delicious! I proceeded to devour the whole pancake tower.

-Ian, how do you make these?- I ask before fitting another piece on my mouth.

-It’s a secret- he responds with the purpose of annoying me. But I ignore it.

-Well, you’re really good!- I submit. I get the feeling I should say something else.

-Uh, thank you- I left at a speed I considered suspiciously fast after leaving the plate empty. No! What am I doing? Oh well, there’s no return now, I guess.

I have wandered around for some time, when I hear Ian talking.

-OK, let’s go- he says as he appears through his bedroom’s door frame, putting his cap on. Oh, he looks attractive wearing his cap. I followed him.

It hadn’t past one minute alone when a girl challenged Ian to a battle.

-My name’s Tawny- she says- I’m going to use my Wartortle, Julian.

Her Wartortle comes into scene.

-Alright- Ian says with confidence-, Lynn, let’s battle! Use Bite!

Then, I smile creepily and jump onto Julian causing considerable damage.

-Well, Jules, use Bubble!

Julian shoots a blinding amount of bubbles, hurting me, but not so much.

-Lynn, screech!- I proceed to emit a deafening sound that weakened the foe Wartortle.

-Oh. Jules, now use bite!- the Pokémon strikes back at me, causing damage. I slide back from the impact, but stand on my four paws.

-Lynn!- he says- Are you alright?

I lift my head back as a positive answer.

-Great- I look at him, and I see _it_. The twinkle in his eye, telling me what to do next.

I use Swift on Julian, throwing him backwards with a loud noise to notice he fainted.

-Jules!- she shouts running after him- Oh, no! You did a great effort still.

Then she talks to Ian.

-Your strategy is something to admire. I congratulate you- she takes some money and lends it to my trainer.

-Thank you- he submits as he blushes because of the compliment-. Lynn, come on.

Then we continue on our way.

-OK, I’ll take you to the Pokémon Center-.

-No, I don’t need to. I’ve got small bruises, that’s all-.

-Nope. I’m taking you little kitten to the Center, and you can’t object-.

-Well, alright- I shouldn’t decline, I guess. At least, he cares for me.

I hope he feels something for me too.

 

The nurse Joy’s Wigglytuff helps me go outside to see Ian with his cap on the table, using his tablet.

-Finally! Thank you, nurse Joy- he greets me happily.

-You’re welcome, come back soon!- she replies as he fits the cap back in his head, and we leave the Pokémon Center.

-Oh, I forgot it- he suddenly stops walking to take something from his bag- I made some Poké puffs!

-Póke puffs! I want one- I said eerily. He took one from a box and gave it to me, grabbing another one for himself. We sat on a bench to eat them. Ian usually baked when there was not much to do, and he has been perfecting his baking skills.

-This has a diiferent taste from the others you baked. What’s it made from?- I ask.

-I decided to make a change; these are Pecha berries- he replies. They really taste good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you think it's brief, and because there was barely no emphasis on the main theme of the work. But, :D. Do not worry, I have a whole lot of ideas *insert lenny face here* *okno*. There you go.


	3. Nighttime for 10 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eclipse this work is titled after. Possibly the longest chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the next chapter. Sorry for the inactivity, shkewl is getting on my way and, yup.

We returned home. Once in, Ian threw himself backwards into the couch on the TV room, picking up the remote control as I went through the door frame. Then, the TV was switching channels to stop in a documental about time anomalies or something like that.

-Not again- I mumble, because I don’t like those sciency things.

-Can we see another thing?- I say sheepishly.

-Wait- he responds without even moving his eyes.

It was like five boring minutes it took him to change the channel. Then he put the cartoons. When he was younger he watched the cartoons almost 24/7. But then puberty hit and he started to see boring things on the TV. But he still enjoys breaking the routine by watching them every once in a while when I demand it.

I was lying on top of the backstand, but when he switched channels, I crawled down to sit on the couch itself. I rested on his side.

Thirty minutes had passed. He gets up with a groan and leaves the room. I keep watching the TV in place. I look at the shape he left on the couch, and move into it. It’s still warm. I suddenly catch his scent and feel in bliss. Then, I hear the nice sound of drums coming from his bedroom. He had been talking about some patterns with weird names. I guess he’s practicing those. He doesn’t like anyone to see him play, but I don’t know why. Still, I had always respected that. But, if he wants to be a big star, he should get rid of that.

Then an idea pops in my mind. I get off the couch with a small hop and walk to his bedroom’s ajar door. The gap is small enough to let me see without him noticing I’m there. Also, he’s wearing headphones so he can’t hear anything other than the song he’s playing to. He looks sexy playing the drums. Well, he looks good in any way. I think I’m blushing right now.

Those patterns he does look somewhat hard. He increased the volume, and when he was on the most intense part (apparently), he throws one of those sticks to the air, ruining the moment.

-These are little deceptions of life that piss you off- he said to himself. He rarely used swear words, and I thought it was fun. After the incident I giggled at a volume I considered suspiciously high for him to hear faintly outside his headphones, and I ran away with stealth to prevent him to see me in case he had heard me.

Well, I sat in the small porch in front on the house. I was thinking about Ian. What would happen if I said. Oh Arceus, I really hope I can have my way. But he is my master. I am not at his hierarchical level, I’m just small, a Pokémon to him. I may act, should I say, informally around him to stay chill, but deep inside I’ve always respected him.

The sky began to darken. I can swear it’s 1:30 pm. Suddenly, with no warning, Ian comes out the door, wearing his cap, and bringing two lanterns as well as a bag of marshmallows.

-Let’s have the shortest camp ever- he said, looking at the sky.

-Why is the sky darkening?- I ask.

-There will be a total solar eclipse- he said smiling-, let’s go.

He started walking and I followed.

In 5 minutes we were on the lake. Ian settled in a place not too far from the body of water.

-I will search for some tree trunks- I offered to Ian’s agreement.

-Don’t forget to take a lantern with you, it will get dark soon-.

Some time later I had some tree trunks for the firecamp. We set them and lit them up. The sky was in a dark blue. A black dot was obstructing the Sun’s circumference.

-This is the first eclipse I ever see- I look at Ian’s faintly lit face.

-Yes, mine too- he nods-, but I made some research. The Moon is close enough to the earth to cover the Sun, but this only happens when there’s a new moon, approximately every 28 days, and when the orbits align too, every… I don’t know, but that makes it a rare phenomenon. And… it’s beautiful.

-To be honest, I barely understood what you just said- I admit.

-It doesn’t matter. I’m just mind blown, for the fact a small thing as the Moon can get over something bigger than it, like the Sun. _And it happens not only in the eclipses, but in a lot of things in life._ That’s just how it is-.

He bit the marshmallow he roasted during his speech.

His words kept me thinking. After some minutes of silence and marshmallow roasting, I break the ice.

-Um, how much will this eclipse last?-.

-6 minutes at the maximum point- he answers.

Then we started a friendly, informal conversation. We laughed, and we even played some word games. Then, the sky begins to light back, producing a sleepy gaze in both of us.

-Man, it’s 3:10 pm, and I’m feeling sleepy- he submits to the conversation.

-Yes. The Moon is going away- I add.

-That was nice- he says, and I agree with that-, let’s go back.

We left the firecamp and walked back into our house. The door opens.

-Ughhhh- Ian groaned all the way to his bed, wobbling around hilariously.

-My legs ache- he says, lying down facing the roof. And all of a sudden, he falls asleep. Oh, he’s just so cute when he sleeps. I start to watch him when I make sure he’s sleeping.

The delicate sound of the silence fills the room. At least until he starts snoring. Then I notice he has… he is… _his…_

“Lynn! What the hell are you doing!” I think, and with my face red like a Razz berry, I quickly leave before I start getting ideas.

Apparently watching Ian sleep consumes a lot of vitamin D, because I wanted to go catch the sunlight on the roof back again, like this morning. I rest with the position of a sphinx, and feel sleepy.

-I will have a nap- I say, before nodding off.

 

I woke up. Man, that was a long nap. The Sun is hardly visible on the horizon. I should get in.

-Oh, there you are- he says. He is using the computer, watching some funny videos.

-Uh, what time is it?-.

-Let’s see… 7 o’clock- did I sleep for so long? Well.

-Sooo, what are we going to dine?-.

-I was thinking about pizza-.

-Fine.


	4. Confession.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon for you guys ; ). Finally, Lynn has confessed to Ian, and they have some fun.

Best dinner ever. So, in a couple of hours we will go to sleep, I guess. There’s nothing much to do, really, so maybe that hiatus will be shortened. I’ll just go watch TV on the TV room. This couch is very comfy, slowly producing some sleepiness on me. Ian has resumed using the computer.  
This is a show about a boy stranded in an alien planet with no possibility of returning, and he has to go undercover so nobody other than his only alien friends, a brother and a sister, notices he is an earthling. It’s really fun watching their silly adventures. It’s sort of a 2-hour special of the show, and it started a hour ago, so I still have some to see.

I’ve watched four episodes. I think it’s time to go to bed.  
The lamp is on. I decided I would stay here and wait for Ian, when I heard some gargling coming from the bathroom I recognised as his. So he’s getting ready to sleep.  
He appeared on his pyjamas.  
-You’re already here- he said, and I nodded as a response. He lay in the bed before taking his tab.  
-I’ll check out something, OK?- I nodded back. There was silence for 5 seconds, until he looked at me.  
-Why were you watching me this afternoon while I was playing?- I froze at his statement. It took me a seemingly long time to answer.  
-Well, I was, uh, interested in those, eh, pod riddles and the-  
-Paradiddles-.  
-Yes, that- my response felt so empty. Ian looked at me uneasily.  
-Uh, Lynn, is there something I need to know?- there was a sparkle in his eyes, as of anticipation. I felt so bothered that I grew angry, and started crawling towards him.  
-Lynn?- he moved back, and put his tablet away as I got closer to him.  
-You are, WH- shut up. The gap is closed. He doesn’t seem to be complaining; if he hadn’t wanted this, he would have pushed me apart. In fact, he even closed his eyes, and made space for my tongue into his mouth. I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.  
When it was enough to get him to understand, I slowly glided away; at least I tried, because he pushed me back with his hands. Had he wanted this all the time?  
After some seconds, both of us moved back and panted. The endorphin release along with the brain’s oxygen privation felt truly amazing, and I went back to normal. Ian was looking down, but a furious blush was recognisable on his face.  
-You did…- oh, I’m starting to think I shouldn’t have done that.  
-Do you… love me?- he said, staring at me.  
-Yes, Ian. I do love you- I said with determination, but a little embarrassed.  
-Thanks for doing that. I needed it so bad- what? He liked me? Did he love me too?  
-How long have you…- I asked  
-Well, you seemed unique and special, you had a charm that made me feel obliged to catch you- that long? His statement just made me grow angry back again towards him-. I even stored my other Pokémon just to spend more time with you.  
Now I see how much he loves me. His words were genuine. But he shouldn’t had hid that for so long. If he had confessed before, I would have accepted, because, he’s just so cute and, well, I even liked him for so long ago, but I just stored that feeling deep inside.  
-Ow- he responded after I slapped his face.  
-Why did you torture yourself like that, moron?- I tried to make him realise it was wrong- Four years? And we’ve been so close!  
-Sorry…- he replied sheepishly, but then he chuckled- but you didn’t have to do that.  
-I wanted to make you know. I’ve liked you for a long time. Just being with you makes me feel good- I start to think.  
-And I want you to feel like that too- I say, placing my paw on his thigh. He felt really embarrassed.  
-Oh, Lynn. Shouldn’t we…- I could feel a lump on his shorts.  
-Take them off-.  
-Well…-he proceeded, and in seconds, his manhood sprung free. To be my first time seeing a male member, 6 inches look pretty neat. I really wanted him.  
-Now, just lie down- I slowly approached him and licked his glans to see his reaction.  
-Lynn…- he moaned.  
-And do nothing until I’m done with you- I said before licking my lips.  
Lust filled the air as I ran my tongue all over his length, with him groaning as a response. I grabbed his ass on both sides, gently gripping on the thighs with my claws, as a reference to what I’m going to do next.  
He inspired heavily when I began to caress his shaft with my long tongue. It felt hard and hot, but silky at the same time, like iron with a velvet cover. I could faintly hear his altered breathing pattern.  
Then, I took his hot pole into my mouth, to which he slowly bent his head back, closing his eyes as I constricted him with my tongue. He was holding himself back with his arms on the bed. I twirled my muscle around him, causing various moans to fill the room in an ethereal manner. I was wanting to skip to the better part, but I don’t want to leave him hanging. I did want him to cum on me.  
I continued to please him, and he bucked his hips. I’m slowly taking his member out to land on the glans, and, to make him release, I proceed to tickle the lower zone. The volume of his cries of pleasure was increasing, and, when he could stand no more, he loudly cooed my name, and in seconds, he shot his cum into my throat. The amount I took in was surprisingly large.  
-So, you are done, I guess- he said panting. I just laughed, slowly advancing towards him.  
-I haven’t started still- I cooed in his ear. I went on to pull his shirt up, and he helped me to get it off. Then I proceeded to position my crevice over his tip. I looked at him. He was smiling, and, his eyes. Just like in that battle this morning. He was encouraging me to do it. He was telling me to do it.  
I slammed myself onto his shaft, breaking my virgin barrier. I gasped in pain, but Ian had been reaching on to kiss me, minimising it. Then we began to make out, I went up and down on his pole. He perfectly fitted inside me, and my moist entrance made it easier to slide. Also, it was really pleasant; I felt like in heaven as his member stroked my inner walls.  
There was a strange sensation of passion hanging in the air, like with every thrust, he was telling me “I love you, Lynn”. I didn’t bother to explain it, my mind overcast with pleasure. I moaned into his mouth and bit his lip as we continued making out, having our pleasure cries resound into the room.  
-Oh, how can you be so damn tight?- he said in a tone that made me know he was enjoying this. I kept on bouncing on him, feeling in a mixture of bliss and trance, just to know the one I love is inside me.  
He heavily sniffed my fur, and I could feel the way his cock twitched in between my moist walls as he did this. I suddenly felt as if I were going to faint, the sensation rising progressively.  
-Lynn- he panted as I moaned louder, and it was when he engaged on the climax, where he thrusted into me and gripped me tightly, and with a loud moan, he released his warm cum, stream after stream, in my womb, and it all caused me to finally shout his name, and burst, releasing my fluids over him, letting them dribble down to soak the covers. Then, we fell back into the bed.  
-Oh, Arceus. Sleep tight, Lynn- he softly said, before I finally collapsed over him.

I woke up to sigh in relief, for I thought I had died last night. I see Ian below me, still naked and warmly snoring. I snake my head under his arm and nod off back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologise for the delay, but here you have the final chapter. You know, it could easily be split into 6, but meh. OK, so who wants some original works? Oh, by the way, look forward to that series mentioned at the beginning ; ). Cheers to everybody.


End file.
